


Valentine

by InkOutsidetheLines



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOutsidetheLines/pseuds/InkOutsidetheLines
Summary: Sometimes love can blossom in the most unexpected places. Valentine's Day special.
Relationships: Kuwabara Kazuma/OC





	Valentine

**V is for Vexing**

I sit two desks behind him in our class. Even though there is another person between us, I can still see him. He's just so _tall._ He's got to be the tallest guy I know. Also, his hair makes him easy to spot. In a place swarming with black hair, he has rusty, oranagy, red hair.

Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure it's not dyed, and his last name is definitely Japanese. Maybe his mom was European? I don't know, but I like his hair.

I, Haine Ichoru, like everything about Kazuma Kuwabara.

Only, he doesn't know I exist.

**A is for Accepting**

For the first two years of high school, I was content just to watch Kazuma. But now I want him to know I'm here, and I want him to know what I feel.

I clutch my textbooks as I walk towards him in front of the school. Screwing up all of my courage, I say, "Excuse me, Kuwabara-san?"

My voice comes out softer than I wanted, but he hears me. "Ah, yes…?"

He doesn't remember my name. "I'm Ichoru Haine. I wanted to tell you…I like you a lot."

He's as red as me. "I'm sorry; I like someone else."

**L is for Love**

It wasn't like I suddenly expected him to fall in love with me or anything. But it still hurt, knowing he liked someone else. At least I managed not to cry until I got home.

I still have to sit behind him every day in class. Only it's different now, because he notices me. I'm no longer a part of the faceless crowd. I try to act happy when he sees me, like I'm not hurting on the inside, but a part of me is afraid he can tell.

And right now I don't think I'll ever stop loving Kazuma.

**E is for Everyday**

"Your biology project is to grow these seeds," Watsuki-sensei says. "However, we have a limited number of seeds, so you're going to have to partner with someone."

Watsuki-sensei reads of the list of names, and I'm stunned when he gets to mine. It's been four weeks since I confessed to Kazuma, but I still think that working together daily is going to be awkward.

"How's it going?" he asks while we plant the seeds.

"Fine," I say, surprised, both because he spoke to me, and because I meant what I said.

He smiles, making my heart melt again. "I'm glad."

**N is for New**

We talk to each other now, and despite what I thought it isn't weird at all. Kazuma acts like I never confessed my feelings, like we've always just been friends.

I'm happy with our new, budding friendship, though I know deep down inside I still love him. The more time I spend with him, the stronger those feelings get.

I wonder sometimes about this girl that's captured his heart; who she is, and what she's like. Sometimes I feel jealous of her, but I always squash those feelings. Kazuma's my friend now, and I won't do anything to jeopardize that.

**T is for Trust**

Kazuma and I leave school together. It turns out we actually live close to each other, so Kazuma walks me home.

While we walk, I notice Kazuma keeps looking over his shoulder at something. I glance back, but I can't see anything. "Is something wrong, Kuwabara-kun?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong, Ichoru-kun," Kazuma says.

"You shouldn't lie to the little girl," a voice hisses.

Kazuma whirls around, putting himself between me and the _thing_ that's following us. The lizard-like monster leers as I stand frozen with fear.

"Such a tasty treat," it hisses.

Light blazes from Kazuma's hand. "Run, Haine!"

I run.

**I is for Innocent**

I run as fast as my legs will carry me down the sidewalk. _Something_ lets out a shriek, and I push myself to go faster. I finally stumble onto my front porch, gasping for air.

Seconds later Kazuma appears around the bend in the road, carrying the book bag that I dropped in my flight. "It's okay," he says. "It's gone."

Gone? That thing wasn't just going to leave; it had been planning to _eat_ us. "You killed it," I realize.

Kazuma nods. "It didn't give me a choice."

And then I knew my sweet, lovable Kazuma was a killer.

**N is for Never**

It's been five days since I was attacked, and I still haven't spoken to Kazuma. What am I supposed to say?

I can tell it bothers him when I avoid him. I've seen the hurt in his eyes when I changed directions to keep away from him. But I don't understand what happened, and I'm not sure I ever will.

I try to slip out of school unnoticed, but he catches my hand.

"Can I please just explain?" he asks.

"...Okay."

As he talks, I realize that though I don't understand him right now, I could never live without him.

**E is for Excitement**

I check my clothes again, trying to make sure I look perfect. I know it's not a date, not really, but it almost feels like one.

The doorbell finally rings, letting me know that Kazuma is here. "Ready to go?" he asks when I open the door.

I grin up at him. "Ready."

As we walk to the arcade where he will introduce me to his friends, I notice he keeps glancing at me. Nervously, I ask, "Is something wrong?"

Blushing, Kazuma looks away. "No…You look cute is all."

It's my turn to blush. "Thanks."

Smiling he says, "You're welcome."


End file.
